Back to Beacon: Chapter 1
by secretwriter5
Summary: You ever wonder? What would happen if nothing bad ever happened in RWBY? well lets take a look shall we?
1. Chapter 1: Back to Work

**Back to beacon is meant to be a fanfic where i show off how the whole cast of** rwby **are interconnected and still friends after all these years but are now the teachers under headmaster arcs beacon academy hope you like it!**

"Good Morning Beacon!" Nora shouted on the intercom / "gah! Why does headmaster Arc not keep his keys out of Mrs. Valkories hands?!" The student body yelled in different forms but all meaning the same thing. / "Nora..." ren said in his perfected getting nora to do what he wants voice. "Ughhhhh finnneeeee." Jaune walked in and said "is that another thing crossed off the bucket list nora?" Jaune said in a fairly ozpin mimicking voice "yes sirree!" She laughed and sprinted at jaune and made a cartoonish pose perfectly horizontally as she slid down his body as if she just hit a concrete wall. "I see pyrra even as a mom never stops training" ren says as he walks over and bows to the headmaster of beacon but then jaune pulls him into a bro hug "you bet your samurai shampoo she does. How have you been brother?" Nora oddly levitates up by rens side. "Very good especially since you have invited teams cffe, jnpr, and most of all rwby to assist you in the greatest battle of all. Making sure there is a new generation of hunters and huntresses" nora then punched her palm "yeah were gonna whip those pupils into shape!" Jaune smiled then looked to the stylish broken glass style desk that was rebuilt by ozpin himself. As he walked over there "well i felt like we needed help ever since the cinder wars ended more and more children have taken their own lives in fear that their fear will start another grimm on hunter war, that their not strong enough. And a large percentage..." he walked over to the window. "Came from beacon academy after ozpin left for good..." getting all serious nora was about to say something but a tear swell up and so ren took over and said what nora was definitely going to say. "Jaune you can't blame yourself..." jaune quietly snapped back in a way that would have made his first year self wet himself "why can't i... ozpin left me in charge, left me to guide the next generation and so far i have failed..." ren and nora backed off knowing that even pyrra would have an equally hard time getting through to him. "Umm am i interrupting?" Ruby said while knocking on the office door saying it on behalf of weiss who was walking with lily their daughter in."Nora cheered up and and tackled ruby. "Ruby thank god your here boring old strong as concrete jaune and ren won't let me tackle them!" Ruby dazed eyes says "glad to be of help..." lily being 8 walks up to nora and says politely like a mix of weiss's politeness on the egg shell soft outside but once the conversation starts its like she is a clone of ruby. "Hi honna aunite nora (honna like honorary)!" Nora picked her up extra gentle but even her gentleness popped 2 bones in lilys back easily fixed with a five minute rest but still noticeable "hi sweetie ooohhh i missed you!" Lily having incredible strength gave nora a run for her money and hugged her neck tightly making nora passed out "thanks honey" weiss said to lily kissing her on the head picking her up and quite glad she didn't have to go see a chiropractor from another nora hug. Ren went up to lily and bowed "very nice to see you again misstress lily" lily giggled and realized she needed to say something back and having ruby's adorable awkwardness she said to ren "errr and a pleasent evening to you highest master... honna uncle ren" she bowed and that made ren chuckle and before he could pick her up for a hug sun yelled "coming through!" As dia, blake and yangs daughterwas thrown through the door way over all the people, dia was maneuvering herself like yang did her first day at beacon through the trees and was caught by a glowing sun semblence on jaunes desk as sun backflipped through the mess of people picking up lily holding her on his shoulders with two semblence arms as he backflipped his way to jaunes desk and the semblence sun threw dia in the air and sun caught them both and begin doing weight lifts with them and before he could say how he missed lily he was knocked out by a gun attatched to a bow followed by a yell from blake "sun!" Yang sprinted in and caught her daughter and niece "bye honna uncle sun -gasps as she see's who is doing weight lifts much more easily with them- AUNTIE YANG!" Lily hugged yang as yang did easier weight lifts with them "hi little ice petal!" Blake and weiss rushed over to check on dia and lily "are you alright baby?" Both Dia and lily giggled as dia tried weighing down her mom as much as possible to make her loose and responded with "yes mommy now help me make momma loose!" Blake giggled at how competitive her two girls were then turned to face her faun friend and threatened to slap sun "what were you thinking chucking dia like that?" Sun replied with a cheeky "what can't an honna uncle do something cool with his favorite nieces every now and again?" Yang turned around still lifting the children "not when their mommies have high velocity and high powered dust weapons at their disposal" sun replied by surprisingly weightlessly perching up on yangs head and said "yeah yeah yeah now come on break the record 25... 26... 27... oh hey there little monkey!... ahh!" He was smiling at lily as he said "little monkey" as blake knocked him off her wife's head as yang set them down. As everyone said their hellos jaune snapped his fingers and it quieted everyone within 5 seconds "all right you all accepted the job but let me tell you why i picked you..." he said as he told them the suicide story "jaune..." weiss said as she approached him putting a hand on his shoulder but quickly retracting it from the looks ren and nora gave her (explanation: weiss and jaune became very good friends after he stopped hitting on her) weiss went back to her place next to ruby, ruby comforted weiss and said "it's not you..." she then turned her attention to lily who was just staring blank at her honna uncle jaune and just one tear formed. "But..." all four of the mothers turned from their children and the other three looked as well. "Thats why i chose you all, you all saw combat before we even took our first vale approved fighting class." Jaune looked at yang "by showing them strength." Then to blake "flexibility" onto weiss "precision" and finally at ruby with smile "and a bit of hope" jaune looked to the children and he took off his gauntlets and kneeled down and said "can the biggest bravest girls i know step forward for their dear old honna uncle jaune?" Lily and dia stepped forward with newfound dignity in their respect "the same goes to you two to be shining pillars to the older kids, because they may not show it but their scared... scared of failing... scared of starting a new war." He looks at them both with a hand on both of their shoulders "what i am asking is can you be my beacons of strength, precison, and hope at my beacon academy?" They both smiled with tears of joy in their eyes and replied with a hug. Weiss cried a few tears of joy and buried her face in rubies hood to use it as a tissue. Blake did the same with yang using her jacket as a tissue. As the kids let go of jaune he stood up and said "all right you guys in?" They all nodded. "All right then..." then neptune busted into the room toppling the group over by accident "sorry i am late i was following sun and he grabbed dia and blake and yang made my head spin by running past me and velvet needed my help cus her ears got stuck in the elevator so in short i'm here now..." standing ontop of the group like he planted a flag. "Oh and with velvet too" she popped up behind him and awkwardly said while rubbing her ears "h-hello" sun jumped up and tackled him to let the others get up "dude way to kill the moment!" Neptune spat back "well at least i didn't kidnap a child!" (Note they aren't together they just fight like they are)/"this is gonna be a long year"

 **Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Queen Melts

"It will be tasty!" Lily yelled with dia as sun, er professor sun (honorary title) was bombarded with tons upon tons of food that makes team RWBY's food fight look like using a slingshot vs a ballistic missile. "Woah guys it was only a demonstration!" Sun yelled as two tomatoes replaced his eyes. -time skip 5 minutes- sun was dragging lilly by her cape and dia by her shirt collar "you know your mothers are gonna be so disappointed when they see this..." he holds them up to show to their mothers in the faculty room. Yang and Weiss were the only ones in there and they looked at each other and smiled and said "50 points for hitting the blonde monkey" they then took them from sun "seriously they get away with that?! I leave one banana peel on the ground and i get frozen by ice queen" weiss snapped back at him as she removed lillys cape "thats because i spent a week in a arm leg cast because i slipped on it" she then held ruby's hamidown cape and held it up and breathed a bit in and it brought her back to when ruby helped her made her soup from when sun broke her leg and when lilly tugged on her skirt weiss was overjoyed to kneel down and look at her amazingly beautiful child and ask "yes honey?" Lilly blushed and said a little scared "mommy i wanna apologize i did something you told me not to..." weiss looked a bit concerned but then lilly spat it out "i acted like mommy ruby and i threw food" lilly recalled a story her mommies told her the story of the food fight and weiss told lilly never throw food but weiss thought she was joking, but seeing how scared lilly was weiss was a bit horrified of how she treats lilly "sun could you take the girls to the pool for a swim?" Sun took them out and weiss began to cry into her hands, yang saw this and shot a text to ruby via scroll and she rushed over to weiss

When ruby arrived weiss was crying into yangs shoulder, quieter then when she started. And they were both sitting on the floor. "Weiss?" Ruby asked horrified at what could have made her wife cry like this. Weiss looked up at ruby and had smeared makeup and tears running down her face. "R-r-ruby am i monster?" Ruby began to tear up a bit and hugged weiss tightly as yang backed off a few inches, "no why would you think that?" Weiss began crying again "because lilly was scared that i was gonna punish her for being like you for throwing food at sun..." she cried like a child into her loves much longer and neater hood digging her fingers into whatever part of ruby she was holding onto for dear life. Ruby wiped up her own tears and was about to say something when they heard a sniffle and a drip and the scent of chlorine. "Mommy?" Sun came slidding in comedically drenched in pool water yelling lilly but soon hit his head, weiss looked up and was horrified to see her daughter standing there and what she said next horrified her to her very ice covered core. "Are you crying because of what i did to honna uncle sun?" Weiss on the inside was screaming louder than the queen of the nevermores and all her flocks combined. Petrified that her sweet innocent beautiful daughter was blaming herself for a mistake she made. Weiss shoved ruby out of the way and went to flick the tear from lilly's face and cried onto her head and sobbed "god no Lilly i love you, i am crying because of me the only tears you could ever cause me are tears of joy because you are mine!" She held her tight and kept sobbing she was sorry for being scary and soon lily was crying into her moms arms saying she isn't a scary mom.

Jaune was walking down the corridor when he heard sobbing and walked to see ruby and yang standing out in the doorway to the faculty room and viewed the sight of the ice queen cradling her child as they both calmed down "well jaune you already helped one person out. And if you could break the ice queens shell you can help anyone" yang said as she pecked jaune on the cheek "don't get any bright ideas blonde boy or i'll sick my pussy gf on you" she said chuckling leaving them to it and jaune simply smiled as he thought of his own son Jonas and pyrra and simply smiled at ruby and said "i'll cancel your guys classes i think there are some blankets in the cupboard, take a tactical recuperation day" ruby pecked his cheek too and chuckled like her sister "no warning needed ice queens leash has been dropped no telling what she will do."


	3. Chapter 3: The Tables are Turned

"Gahhhggg Q-Qrow!" Weiss choked out as Qrow held her in a chokehold along with Ruby. "Babe why are you choking this is awesome!" Ruby said as she began nibbling at his arm trying to let her and weiss go because she knew weiss was gonna pass out. "What? didn't get to do it at the wedding to say officially welcome to the half xia long family dearest niece in law" he let them both go and she looked at yang and blake who were just sitting there "are you just going to let him do this?!" Blake burst out laughing "hey he sneak attacked me at our wedding during the cake cutting nearly slit his throat with the knife" qrow walked over and ruffled the girls hair grazing over her ears "if you wanna stay in this family you will always include the "nearly" part got it?" Blake replied with a purr after her ears got scratched "prrrr yes uncle" then they heard a gasp and then a loud screech "GREAT UNCLE QROW!" And all they saw was a collage of red and white go after qrows left arm and black and yellow go after his left and it catapulted them into the wall breaking it, and all qrow saw when he looked down was a blend of silver and red eyes and big white smiles "GREAT UNCLE QROW!"

As he was assaulted with hugs and attempts to bring him down by using their weight dia and lilly clung onto qrows arms as he walked over to the girls "these ones yours?" Weiss and blake moved over and pryed them off and sent them to play a game together, ruby went up to him "so why you coming up here surely its not just to get your old butt whooped?" Ruby chuckled childishly. But then winter walked into the dorm room and weiss was the first to see her "winter?" The girls (btw in my series if i say otherwise whenever i write "the girls" i am referring to Lilly and Dia) looked up and being raised up on very good family values ran up and hugged winter by the waist and said both very calmly "hello auntie winter" knowing how polite they have to act around her. But what surprised everyone even more than the fact that winter was here is what Qrow said to her "hey babe i thought you weren't due till tomorrow i was just about to tell them" winter loosened up and ruffled both the little girls hairs and joined qrow by his side "well when you have both schnee and military reputation you tend to get through customs much faster" winter said smiling weiss was the one with the most dropped jaw from seeing this. Winter got a bit of an attitude seeing her sister like this "ughhh honestly weiss like me and qrow getting together is any more unlikely than you and ruby getting together or mom and dad" she looked away from weiss and ruby walked up to weiss and pecked her on the cheek "she does have a point princess" qrow wrapped his arm around winter "well you know what they say opposites attract" winter got a smirk on her face and patted qrow somewhere so private that even he blushed when he felt it, winter simply replied with "yes they do" with a bit of a congratulated both

Everyone congratulated both qrow and winter on their happiness yang was a bit confused not confused about why qrow and winter are together, but instead how well they get along she gets love but she doesn't get them not ripping each other to shreds. Not many people knew this not even ruby but yang was actually an extremely shy girl the whole outputting adventurous person was just a mirage, due to the grimm encounter she had as a child she was horrified of grimm since, its like a fear of heights sure she could go forever fighting if it never stopped but, after a long time she would have an ultimate slap fight with herself before going into battle. That night she sat in the tub in her swimsuit, she felt especially shy today. But besides anything else she was dreading that she would have to tell blake this eventually. Qrow said to her in private that any serious relationship should be based on trust. Yang put her head to her knees and was getting so angry that the water around her began to boil. Blake was walking down the hallway of her and her partners dorm, when she noticed a crap ton of steam coming from the door to the bathroom. "Yang are you alright? Its alwfully hot in there..." yang lifted her head and panicked "shit not now not now she can't know that i am afraid all the time..." she blasted the cold water into the tub and once she felt a change in temperature she held a hand over her mouth as she saw that her feet had slight burns due to her aura protecting her from the scalding hot waters. "AHH!" Yang screamed as her aura broke and her feet got second degree burns. "Yang?!" Blake busted the door down and saw yang crawling out of the tub unable to walk. Blake rushed over and asked "what happened..." when she heard a sniffle. "B-blake i lied to you" she went back to the position she was in the tub, her face to her knees. "What tell me what?" Blake couldn't help but laugh in the inside a bit, how the tables have turned and how the shut in was now prying open the open book. "I'm not brave, i'm scared all the time. I'm sorry i lied to ruby... to weiss..." her breathing increased "... to you..." blake simply asked "and your semblance made the water boil?" Yang nodded her head. Blake smiled and put yangs legs on her lap. "Hey what are you..." blakes finger shushed her lips, blake took off her bow that she wore as a decoration and not as a mask, and wrapped it around yangs feet individually. "These were my scars..." blake pointed to her ears "but thanks to you weiss and ruby i wasn't afraid to show them... i won't say anything not even to dia, and when your ready take off the silk." Yang smiled still teary eyed and hugged blake tightly. "I love you" they both said simultaneously, they pulled away looking at each other and laughed. Then blake picked yang up and helped her to bed getting her some medicine for her feeet.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Ears

"S-so can anyone tell me what won the Faunus war?" Velvet asked scared to be up in the lecture hall where she once sat as doctor oobleck lectured her about the very same thing. A student with his feet up on his desk in the top row, sitting all smug next to a kid with sunglasses on and throwing a paper airplane and another right next to that one shooting a paper wad out of a straw at a student minding their business and taking his notes down. "U-uh yes silk rider?" Silk stood up and said "well in my opinion the fauness lost that war because their weak and stupid and freaks!" Velvets ears dropped and let it go "moving on..." she kept her head down and began writing notes on the board for the students to walked into the door way where velvets former leader coco was standing being so disappointed that nothing has changed with velvet. "Though this scene does take me back,

Jaune walked into the door way where velvets former leader coco was standing being so disappointed that nothing has changed with velvet. "Though this scene does take me back, i must say i do not like where it takes me." Jaune looked at coco and asked "if you want i could have you transferred to this class..." coco perked up for a second then lost it immediately "things have already been so bad with me and velvet and with the whole team and velvet... that would only make it worse." Jaune nodded in agreement and felt that he needed to do something. Then they heard velvet make a little noise as her head was pelted with 5 spitballs. Coco wanted to mow the kids down with her gun but jaune stopped her and both of them looked behind them as they heard a familiar but unexpected voice enter their field of hearing "Maybe you guys are just taking the wrong approach..."The dorms were quiet only the sound of a cricket could be heard as it was soon over powered by the sound of team scpo (team scipio: silks team) snoring. But as they slept a figure covered in black walked in began messing with their hair and their clothes. After all was done when the team awoke they all had "racist" written on their forehead and then bunny ears super glued to their head as well as bunny teeth. When they walked through the halls trying to cover their faces people laughed and velvet saw them and silk went up to her and grabbed her ears and yelled "you did this didn't you, you filthy bunny" he was about to strike her when cardin grabbed his arm and pushed it to the brink of breakage, "ahhh!" Cardin was beyond angry and threw the leader at his team and toppled them over./p

The dorms were quiet only the sound of a cricket could be heard as it was soon over powered by the sound of team scpo (team scipio: silks team) snoring. But as they slept a figure covered in black walked in began messing with their hair and their clothes. After all was done when the team awoke they all had "racist" written on their forehead and then bunny ears super glued to their head as well as bunny teeth. When they walked through the halls trying to cover their faces people laughed and velvet saw them and silk went up to her and grabbed her ears and yelled "you did this didn't you, you filthy bunny" he was about to strike her when cardin grabbed his arm and pushed it to the brink of breakage, "ahhh!" Cardin was beyond angry and threw the leader at his team and toppled them they got back up and drew their weapons to take on

As they got back up and drew their weapons to take on cardin and then a rapier was put infront of silks neck "ice to meet you" weiss said confident that, that joke was funny. "Ughhh weissssss" ruby held her scythe infont of them "what yang does it" then as the group of boys thought it couldn't get any worse "yes but i do it with style like..." the boys looked up to the support in the ceiling to see yang jumping down to say "lets hop into action" she punched the ground and the group jumped into the air with a ribbon going around them tying the group up and then weiss froze their legs to hold them up before they hit the ground. "Babe that was actually pretty good" blake kissed yangs cheek. "Thank you girls" jaune said as he cut the shivering boys out "these boys will be properly punished" cardin turned to face velvet and he looked down "hi velvet" velvet blushed and turned away "thank you cardin" and before he could look up she had pecked him on the cheek and had run patted

Coco patted cardin on the tush and said "good plan kid, she appreciates it i know it." Pyrra was standing at the end of the hall as the group of boys moved past her and as jaune approached her she pulled him into a kiss and pushed him away roughly and jaune lost his tough guy act as he blushed "that was for putting what happened with you and cardin behind to help velvet" jaune smiled and looked down, and pyrra hugged him and said "and this is for helping heal the scars we all gained as children" pyrra pulled away and and rubbed jaunes cheek as she looked into his eyes. "We still have a long road ahead..." jaune looked down and pyrra lifted his head and nuzzled her head under his chin "i know i'm just glad i am walking it with you."


	5. Chapter 5: Son of an Arc

**Hey guys so before I start this chapter, this where I took a break in the RWBY amino app so I think I will also take a break here and upload another fanfiction of rwby I am working on i am calling project RoseKnight (ITS A SHIP) and really quick explanation for it the original Rwby ship name for the couple starring in the fanfiction was called Lancaster, and I did not like that since I live in an area where Lancaster is an actual place so yeah needed to fix that fast... anyways hope you guys enjoy the mid-season finale of Back to Beacon Volume 1!**

"Ow mom!" Jonas yelled as his mom Pyrrha spanked his fanny with her sword as he held up a wooden sword as they were practicing. "Come on sweetie with both dads and mine semblance you should be unstoppable." Pyrrha let him strike again and spanked him again "gah!" Once he felt the surge of pain his eyes sparked and Pyrrha's sword was sent flying into the wall. Pyrrha was a bit confused she didn't feel a magnetic spike it was in between it actually. Jonas fell over and had a bloody nose. "Jonas!" Pyrrha snapped out of it when she heard him fall and threw her shield into the wall as well and held her 7-year-old son in her lap cradling his head pushing his reddish blonde hair out of his face she could only scream at the top of her lungs "JAUNE!" While her hands were drenched in the nose bleed and began tearing up at the thought of loosing him.

-time skip 1 hour- Jaune was cradling a sniveling Pyhrra in the hospital when she heard the doctor approach and before he could speak Pyhrrawas inn front of him "how is Jonas?" The doctor was in the middle of delivering good news and delivering bad news. "Mr and Mrs. Arc, your son is fine... to an extent , on the outside he simply has semblence fatigue." Pyrra looked at the jaune who was now holding her in his arms and he said "semblence fatigue doesn't that happen when your aura takes a beating for a while and doesn't a 5 minute rest with some food and water fix it?" The doctor took his glasses off and sighed "yes but in this case inheriting such a strong offensive and deffensive aura from you both at the height of your power it gave jonas hero's disease." Pyrra and jaune looked at eachother then back at the doctor. "Huhhhh it means that because you started training jonas now he unleashed the full power of his aura and the aura will believe that it is unleashed during puberty and simply intensifies the typical teenage food rage, now if this were to happen just before jonas reached puberty he would simply be twice as hungry as a natural human being, but since he started now when his diet is regular and any change could result in serious health problem, whenever jonas uses his intensly amazing abilities he will short out much like he did today, now if the nose bleeds keeps happening, the worst that could happen from non combat aura training if he does not stop is he will collapse from low blood level and recover quicker and quicker over time, but in combat he will pass out and loose everytime." Jaune and pyrra looked at each other. And couldn't help but look away knowing how eachother must feel about this. Jaune always been told he needs to be a warrior and now seeing that his son who wishes to be just like his dad litterally cannot, and pyrra who is pained that she will have to see another boy she loves not be able to reach his full potential. "He wants to see you by the way." They both snap back to the doctor and both nod walking slowly to see jonas sitting up on a checkup table talking about his awesome mom and dad to the nurse. "Mom dad!" He jumped down and ran up to them and hugged them both "i'm sorry mom i don't know what happened one second we were training next i am here oh can we get back to training i promise i will try harder" pyrra looked away beginning to cry, jaune told jonas what was up and jonas simply looked down. Then looked back up with a serious crack and a smile and said "then i will be the first hunter to not rely on his aura!" Pyrra looked up and looked back at jonas "i just gotta get faster make it so they can't touch me!" Jaune looked down and was about to say something when pyrra picked up jonas and said "we'll start tomorrow." Jonas hugged her by the neck. And jaune kept on seeing how his friends were healing slowly but surely. But soon the students will face their turn.


End file.
